Legacy of the Ancients: Return of the Dark Dragon
by jesbro
Summary: AU: A long time ago the Dragons had an Empire that spanned the globe but one of their own tried to destroy them. They sacrificed themselves to stop him but were not able to kill him. Now Johnathan Long (last of the Ancient Dragons) must team up with his two sons and the rest of the dragons to stop the Dark Dragon once and for all.
1. Prologue

**American Dragon AU Self Insertion**

**Its a short prologue and more stuff will be revealed as the story goes on**

The ancient Dragon species was much more powerful than the Dragons of today and they could do things that most couldn't even imagine but at the height of their Empire one of their own betrayed them and tried to wipe them out. They were able to defeat him but had to sacrifice their powers and lives in the process but on that same day a plan was made for some of their own to stay behind and make sure the Dark Dragon could never rise up and harm the magical world ever again. This is the story of Jonathan Long, one of the last of the Ancient Dragons, the one who is destined to stop the Dark Dragon once and for all.

**Draco Island, Capital of the Ancient Dragon Empire, 50,000 years ago**

The ancient Dragon Emperor paced through his study on Draco Island. They were under siege by an enemy none of them saw coming. One of their own betrayed them and was now using his own army to wipe them out. They had a plan that would at least weaken him for thousands of years but they knew that he would eventually rise back up to destroy them once and for all. To stop this they developed a potion to make a dragon live forever but it was severly limited in quantity to only enough for 3 people. Although many thought the Emperor himself should be one of those 3 he was instead going to use it to save his family from what they were about to do. "This spell will scatter all our dragon chi across the world and that includes the Dark Dragon. The rest of us will no longer be dragon but with the help of that potion given to us by our God Bahamut himself not only will you, your mother, or your sister not lose your powers but it will also make you immortal. I also understand it can be a curse as well because you would watch all those you love grow old and die around you while you yourself remain but you can't let that cloud your emotions. Are you ready for this? Do you understand what I am asking of you John?"

The Emperor's son, a light Green dragon with a similar build to Jake, just stood there and answered showing almost no emotion on his face but his father could tell he was worried. "Yes father. When the time is right the Dark Dragon shall be destroyed and the magical world will finally know peace. I just wish there was another way instead of sacrificing yourselves."

"This is what needs to be done John and everyone is prepared to give that sacrifice. Soon we will all join Bahamut in Heaven and with him we shall watch over you always."

A few minutes later their last desperate attempt to preserve their species was activated and the combined power of all dragons except for the 3 who drank the potion was spread across the world including the former power of the Dark Dragon, he swore that this would not be the end and that he would one day rise back up and destroy the magical world once and for all.


	2. Treasures from the Past

**AU: In this AU the Season 2 ending epsodes with Chang and the Dark Dragon never happened and Jake has a twin brother (Fraternal Twin) Jesse who looks more like the younger version of Jonathan but with a lower voice that is more similar to Jake's. His build is close to the same as Jake's but his hair is a little bit longer and is the same color as their father Jonathan Long. His Dragon form is more like Jake's Season 1 form and is the color Orange.**

**I do not own any of the original ADJL characters, etc. Please leave a review and I shall continue to upload more of the story as it is written. Suggestions are welcomed as well.**

**Draco Island, Present Day**

The ancient ruins below the main council palace on Draco Island have never been explored much and nobody really knew why but one curious dragon and his friends would change that and set in motion a chain of events which would change both the magical and mortal worlds forever.

"Hey guys I think I found something." Yelled Jesse and within seconds Jake Long, Lao Shi, Trixie Carter, and Spud Spudinski were standing next to him trying to get a look through the hole he had found in the wall of the ruins they found beneath the Dragon City on Draco Island.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Spud as he jumped up and down trying to get a good look through the hole which was halfway between the floor and the ceiling.

"Looks like some sort of ancient medallion." He pulled out a medallion with the spherical edge being made of solid gold attached to a dragon made of Jade crystal.

Jesse and Jake's grandfather Lao Shi did not hesitate before saying. "We should take this to the rest of the Council. You should give it to me so they may help find out its origins."

"Grandpa have you ever heard the phrase 'Finders Keepers!' I found it so if anyone I should be the one that gets to hand onto it, besides before today the Council never really even cared about what happened to anything in these ruins." Jesse replied. He always had a curiosity in finding things from the past and being just about the only dragon that did besides the Librarian in the Palace he was pretty much the only dragon archeologist.

"It could be dangerous. Things like this have been known to contain magical powers." Lao Shi said firmly. "If you do not hand over that medallion to the council there is no telling what will happen!"

Jesse and the others could see the anger in Lao Shi and he had warned them about dangerous magical items in the past (such as the Elven Videogame Controller) and like Jake, Jesse never listened until it was pretty much too late. "Just about everything on this island has magical powers and so far this thing hasn't transformed me or made me psychotic so I think it is pretty safe and I promise that if something does happen I will immediately take it straight to the council."

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you when this comes back to bite you in the butt just like all the other artifacts did." Lao Shi said as he flew out the way they came in.

"OK come on guys. Lets get back to the city." Jake said as he got Trixie on his back. "Maybe the Librarian can help you figure out what the medallion is and if it really is dangerous."

After Rose wished for the destruction of the Huntsclan many dragons that were in hiding went to Draco Island and soon after a city was built to house them but what many didn't know was that there were ruins below the area where they had built the ruins and even the Dragon Council did not know that much about them. Since Lao Shi took Chang's place in the council he quickly rose in prestige and was soon the main leader of the council and had the final say when the other councilors could not agree on stuff. He knew that the object they had found in the ruins below in the city was dangerous but just like in the past he also hoped that Jesse would learn his lesson before things really got out of hand.

He told the Council about it but they were not really concerned with the recovering of a dragon medallion the ruins below the city at the moment. With thousands of dragons pouring into the city each month they become much more concerned about hiding the city from prying eyes of the major human nations of the world, especially the United States and the Chinese.

Meanwhile in the library Jesse was showing the young Purple Dragon Librarian Jill Smith the medallion he had found. She was the only expert on Dragon History that the Council had and since most didn't really care about their dark history they left all the Archive work for her. "I'm sorry Jesse but there is really not much I can tell you about this medallion besides the fact that whoever once owned this had great taste in expensive jewelry. As long as the council still doesn't care much about it you are welcomed to keep it. I will let your grandfather know that I did not find anything dangerous about the artifact and that it is ok for you to keep it. Besides it looks really good at you, similar to the one my father gave me before he… disappeared years ago when I was just a baby." She started crying a little bit after saying that last part and Jesse comforted her. "It's OK Jill. I'm sure wherever he is he misses you as well."


	3. Goblins and Mysteries

**Please try to leave reviews if you can. I'd like to know how many readers really find it interesting and would like to know how to make it even better.**

"Father I don't care how much you do not like him you need to go with Johnathan on the road to make sure he gets to the Reunion late!" Susan Long explained to Lao Shi as they argued about how to keep Johnathan Long away from the family reunion on Aunt Cathy's Private Island. Jake, Jesse, and Haley were all sitting on the couch in the living room just watching them argue about it. Their father was still at work but they all knew they had to figure this out before he got home. "We both know what could happen if he finds out about us all being Dragons. Heck even here it gets hard to hide it from him!" She stares angerly at Jake and Jesse.

"Hey it's not our fault those Vampire things went after him. Besides he never saw us in our Dragon forms and it was Dad that ended up defeating them." Jake said all defensive. "Honestly it has been getting harder to hide it from him and I think it is about time to tell him the truth. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"He leaves us and tries to tell everyone else that we are dragons." Jesse said. Everyone just gives him a worried look. "Hey it could happen but the chances are slim to none. I agree with Jake, it is about time we just tell him the truth."

With all the talk of telling their father the truth Haley was starting to worry about what would happen if they did tell him. "I don't want daddy to leave us." She said before she shed a tear.

Their mother went over and started hugging her. "He won't baby. I can promise you he won't leave us."

They all agreed not to tell him for the time being and Jesse volunteered to go with Johnathan and Lao Shi on the road trip there. "We are not going to leave as soon as we get there so if he finds out while we are there than that is when we will tell him." They all agreed and went to their rooms to pack but Jesse just sat on the couch and looked at the medallion, he had already packed earlier so there was not really anything else for him to do at the time.

The medallion then started to glow just as Johnathan Long came through the front door. He saw Jesse with it and asked what he was doing. "It is a gold medallion with a dragon made of jade in the center. Grandpa gave it to me."

"Does it always have that glow to it." He asked. He knew what it was but he didn't want to tell Jesse. Not yet anyways.

"No it wasn't glowing earlier. What is strange though is that it started to glow as soon as you walked through the door."

Johnathan just shrugged and continued walking up the stairs to the Master Bedroom. There was so much he wanted to tell them. But he didn't know how it would all work out if he did so he had chosen not to but promised he would soon.

Meanwhile Grandpa called Jesse and Jake on their phones. There were goblins attacking a group of leprechauns in Central Park. "Dang they just don't know when to quit. Ok we are on our way."

Both he and Jake left through the back and when they were sure no one was watching they transformed into their Dragon forms and flew towards Central Park. Unknown to them though there was a light blue dragon watching them from the roof of their house as they transformed. He followed by flying high above them as they made their way to the park.

When they got there the leprechauns were surrounded by 7 hobgoblins wearing their usually medieval goblin armor. "Hand over the gold and we promise not to hurt you. Much."

Just then Jake and Jesse landed between them and the leprechauns. "Why don't you leave now and maybe we won't hurt you. Much." Jesse was in an angry mood because of everything going on and was not in the mood for a prolonged engagement. "You hobgobs leave now and maybe I won't spill your blood all over this nice green grass."

"Maybe you have not noticed dragons but ever since the city was created on your island food and supplies is becoming more expensive as the demand for it goes up. And since the others won't hire us for protection this is what we have been reduced to." The leader told them as he was getting ready to strike.

"That is your problem, not ours. Now a life of crime is only going to bring you a world of hurt so I'm going to warn you one last time. Back off now or this will be the last thing you ever do."

"Fine. We will leave but this is not over dragons. Soon things shall change for the better for us and there will be nothing you can do to stop it."

Jesse then gave them the extremely cold "Go Now." The hobgoblins spread their wings and lifted off heading back to wherever they came from.

Jake and Lao Shi were just about speechless. "Damn Jesse. You did it without even hitting one of them. I think this is the first time that has ever happened, you love to hit the bad guys hard."

"I did not want to have to deal with it tonight Jake. We have enough to worry about at the moment. Let's head back to gramp's store. I have something I need to tell you guys."

As they took off the light blue dragon form of their father followed them while keeping out of sight.

**LAO SHI ELECTRONICS**

"So what is the problem Jess?" asked Jake.

"Something happened with the medallion earlier."

"Something bad?" asked Lao Shi. He was just waiting for the right time to say 'I told you so'.

"Nothing really bad though. I was sitting on the couch looking at the jade dragon on the medallion and then it started glowing when our father walked in and didn't stop until he left the room. It was probably just a coincidence though but I still want to find out why it glowed. Did you find anything about it Fu?"

Fu, the six hundred-year-old talking Shar Pei then said "I was communicating with Jill back and forth all night and she finally found something."

A video message of Jill then poped up on Jesse's laptop he had there. "The medallion once belonged to the Emperor of the Ancient Dragon Empire but before the supposed date when they all vanished he gave the medallion to his only son. It says the medallion glows when its true owner is nearby and at the time of the writing the true owner was the Emperor's son."

Jesse couldn't believe it. None of them could believe it. "Yea I think they lied when writing that because I can garuntee that me and Jake's father is not the Dragon Emperor's son."

"It says that the medallion was made by Bahamut himself. He is the one the humans call GOD but we call him Bahamut instead. He created everything in the cosmos including Dragons and Humans and it is said that he gave this Amulet to the very first Dragon he created. It has been passed down for Generations and supposedly has certain magical powers that can only be activated by the current Emperor and he gave it to his son before their Empire crumbled."

"I'm still not buying that BS about our father supposedly being the Ancient Dragon Emperor's son and I will prove it. I'm going to bring the medallion on our road trip south and prove that he is not who you say he is."

"And what if he is Jesse. What then?"

"We will figure that out if it happens to be true."

Johnathan Long was listening from across the street with his 'Ear of the Dragon'. After listening to the last part he shook his head and went into a nearby ally where he changed into his light blue dragon form and flew home.

**Again try to leave a review when you get done reading the chapters so that I can know what I am doing right and what I might be doing wrong. And suggestions to make it better are appreciated.**


	4. On The Road

Jesse put the medallion into his pocket as he loaded his suitcase into the back of the van. He did not want to even look at it until they were well on their way to the reunion. The drive out of the city south was surprisingly quiet and usually their dad was very talkative about almost everything during these long drives but this time everyone was quiet. Jesse did not know what to start with so he simply asked, "Why are you guys not trying to start a conversation yet. Usually by this time you guys are arguing so loudly that I ask you to shut up but this time nothing? That's a first."

Lao Shi simply said, "I do not want to start an argument with your father right now because it would solve nothing. He is the one my daughter chose to marry and I shall respect her decision."

That got a smile out of Johnathan but he still did not say anything and kept his eyes on the road. Jesse though still persisted and tried to talk to Lao Shi quietly. "Seriously why haven't you said anything? Usually you would be yelling a lot by now so what is different?"

His grandfather tried to hide the truth. "You usually tell us to be quiet so this time we decided to stay quiet."

"I can tell your lying."

"OK I am thinking about what you and Jill said last night at the shop. About your father potentially being the long lost Dragon Prince. Is the medallion glowing?"

Jesse looked into his pocket and sure enough the medallion was glowing. "Unfortunately it is? So what's the plan because I got nothing short of just asking him directly?"

"Maybe we should?"

"And if we're wrong we end up telling him that we are dragons. Oh yea that's a great plan. But don't worry I have a better one so just follow my lead." He then started speaking a little loudly. "So Grandpa what do you think about this medallion?"

"It uh looks nice. Why is it glowing like that?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Started doing it last night." Johnathan just rolls his eyes.

"When?"

"Right as Dad walk in and it inly stopped when he left the room. Then started again when I got in the car."

That is when Johnathan decided to speak up. "Probably because it is a 'magical' medallion."

Jesse and Loa Shi looked at each other then back at him. "And how would you know that?"

"Because that is actually my medallion. I am the long lost Dragon Prince you guys have been looking for."

The looks on their faces said it all. Jesse and Lao Shi were in complete shock. Jesse was having trouble figuring out what to say next. "But…you…and…How?!"

"There is a lot of stuff I have not been honest with you guys about but then again there is a lot of stuff you have not told me as well. I know you are all Dragons. I actually knew before I first met your mother. My mother and Sister are ancient dragons as well and together we are the last 3 of the Dragon Ancients."

Meanwhile on the airplane also heading towards Florida Susan Long, Jake, Haley, Trixie, Spud, and Jill were talking about the possibility of Johnathan Long being a Dragon. "Jake, your father fits the description the book gave of the Dragon Prince. Whether you like it or not your father is an Ancient Dragon and probably the last of his kind. There is so much he could teach us but you all just want to hide from the truth."

"Yea no offense Jill but that is what our kind and the magical world have been doing for hundreds of years. If what you say is true things will not get better. The council will want to know how he was able to hide from them all this time. They would send agents to investigate him and who knows what else."

"His kind were the ones that gave us our dragon powers Jake. It was his kind that united the magical world and the human world. There was peace on the Earth between magical creatures and the humans but something happened. Some of their last recorded history books mention a great betrayer who was trying to destroy them all and then it just cuts off. Something happened Jake and that is what I am really trying to figure out. I want to know what caused the fall of the Ancient Dragon Empire."

Trixie, Spud, and Haley were sitting in the 3 seats across from Jake, Jill, and Susan but couldn't hear what they were saying. "What do you think they are talking about Trix?"

"I think they are talking about their father Spud. Jill still thinks he might be a Dragon."

"And what if he is a Dragon?" asked Haley.

"Well that would actually be pretty awesome." Answered Spud. "Then you would all be a family of Dragons and he could help you guys when fighting all the bad guys."

Haley thought that would be awesome as well. There would finally be no more secrets for their family to hide from each other.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far and if there are any questions you would like to personally see answered. The next chapter will reveal a significant new character and even more questions shall be answered. **


	5. The Reunion Part 1

There was a lot Jesse wanted to ask his father about his past but he knew that talking about that sort of stuff would only make his father upset and sad so he decided to keep quiet. When they arrived at the island they were greeted by Jill who led them back to the house. "So how was your roadtrip Jesse?" she asked him.

"I really do not want to talk about it right now Jill."

"I said I don't want to talk about it so stop asking about it!"

"I'm sorry it's just that… well you know how curious I get when it comes to things like this."

"Everything will be revealed at the right time but not before so for now just don't ask any of us about it and please don't tell anyone else. If anyone is going to reveal the truth it shall be Dad and he will do it when he is ready."

The reveal itself came at dinner when everone else had stopped talking Johnathan finally told everyone the truth. "I know you think I was always weird and clumsy for a human but that is because I have been hiding something I cannot hide any longer." He looked over at his wife Susan. "I am not a normal mortal human like you thought I was. I'm actually a dragon and I know that most of the family here are as well. I am the last of an ancient race of dragons that used to rule the world until one our own betrayed us."

"Who was it?" asked Jill.

"He was called the Dark One by my people but to you he is known as the Dark Dragon. And with the help of Chang and his other minions he plans to return and finish what he started."

The rest of the night was pretty quiet. After dinner everyone decided to turn in for the night. Johnathan tucked in Haley and gave her a big hug and goodnight kiss while telling her that everything will be alright. After she was asleep he met with Jesse and Jake in their room and was joined by Lao Shi and his wife Susan.

Jesse asked him the question they all wanted answered. "Tell us everything you know about the Dark Dragon."

"Your rumors about him being the first dragon to ever go evil were true and he used to be good but something changed in him. Although the dragons were ruling the world at the time he wanted us to rule forever and saw the humans as an inferior species. His plan was to turn all the humans into dragons which to him did not seem bad but we just couldn't let something like that happen so we tried to stop him and lets just say when he found out that we turned against him he turned against us and threatened that those who would not join him would be destroyed. He was about to activate something that would turn the humans into dragons and in order to stop him the rest of my people sacrificed their own life force and dragon chi in a spell that would stop him and weaken him considerably for thousands of years. That is how it was so easy for you guys to defeat him before but now the spell is wearing off and he is becoming super powerful once again. Soon he will try to once again turn the humans into dragons and in order to stop him you must not let him get that medallion."

"But why? What is so important about the medallion?"

"It is the key to activating the machine that uses megical power to turn the humans into dragons. The Anceints were way more technologically advanced than the humans are now and used magical energy to power their technology just like the machine. The medallion was said to be created by our God Bahamut himself and is imbued with some of his power. It is the only thing powerful enough to power the machine and if it is activated there is no telling what will happen."

"Well with how things are going right now that might not be so much of a bad thing."

Lao Shi could not believe what he was hearing. "How could you say that Jesse."

"Oh come on you know I'm right. Every day the humans are coming closer and closer to finding Draco Island and its only a matter of time before we are revealed to the rest of the world and if we can unite the mortal and magical worlds by turning them into dragons as well than maybe there can finally be peace on Earth for all of us."

"The problem is Jesse that we can't just do this without giving the humans the choice for themselves to decide and it would cause more trouble than it would solve. The humans and magical worlds were meant to stay separate."

That was when Trixie and Spud decided to step in. "Well what about us?" said Trixie. "Are we supposed to not have anything to do with the magical world. Our best friends and their family are all dragons and we accept that."

"Well just because you two like us doesn't mean the others will as well." Johnathan continued. "The human nations will never accept us and if they find out the truth they will try to destroy us."

"You don't know that?"

"Unfortunately Trixie he is probably right about that." Jake said. "If the human nations were to find out about us it would be all out war between the magical world and the human armies. Their technology and weapons would destroy us and even though we do have the power to strike back it would leave the cities of the world in ruins."

"Ok I think we should end this conversation right now." said Susan. "We are all pretty tired and honestly no one knows what will happen and we should just stay out of that topic until something does happen. Now let's all just go to bed."

Jake finished. "The problem is that by that time it may already be too late."

Meanwhile the secret Navy Seal team known as the Dragon Hunters blew their way into another abandoned Huntsclan base, this time in New York City. Their team was used to investigate things of the supernatural and even had a few battles with the huntsclan in the past when they came too close to finding answers. Their leader was a man known as Commander Brian Shepard. "This is the 5th abandoned huntsclan base we have found within the past few months and I want to know where they all went. Ashley plug in to their computer database and see if you can recover any info."

"Yes sir."

She plugged her advanced laptop into the database and started uploading their data back to their base in northern New York. Commander Shepard told them the news "Got some data here you guys need to show to the General when you get the chance."

"We will Commander, you have done a great job with this. Continue to follow the leads from this data and report back when you can."

"Will do. Shepard out."

Meanwhile Ashley found something. "Sir there is some data here I think you should see."

He want over and looked at the data she was talking about. The data that was last accessed before they got here were profiles on a family known as the Longs. This family name was familiar because his best friend from childhood was Johnathan Long and they had done just about everything together back then including the Cougar Scouts.

"What do you want us to do sir?" asked Ashley.

"Download the rest of the data and return to base. Meanwhile I am going to go pay an old friend a visit."

**OK this is the end of the first half of the story. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! And for those that just cant get enough here is a promo for the next half:**

**NOTE that this is subject to change and may not come out the same way it is in the promo**

**On the next half of the first story in the Legacy of the Ancients series the Dark Dragon Returns.**

**Dark Dragon:** It is time to finally complete my plan and turn all the inferior humans into dragons

**Heroes shall rise.**

**Johnathan:** For too long I have watched from a distance without being able to do anything to help. It is time for the Council to know that the Dragon Prince has returned.

**And loyalties will be tested.**

**Dark Dragon:** If you had the power to change the world for the better Jesse would you do it? Or would you let it continue as normal, even if it fell into ruins.

**With an ending you don't want to miss reading.**

**Dark Dragon:** The choice is yours. You must choose how it ends.


	6. The Reunion Part 2

Jill woke up to the sound of the tropical birds that lived on the island. The sun was barely starting to rise above the ocean so he could tell it was still pretty early in the morning. She got dressed in her normal purple shirt and shorts and was going to go out on the porch overlooking the jungle area on the island when she noticed Jesse was not in his bed in his room. She looked around and eventually found him already on the porch looking out over the small jungle of the island. "How long have you been out here?" she asked.

"About an hour. It's been a while since I watched the sunrise and the ones here are some of the most beautiful in the world. Plus I was still thinking about all the stuff my father has been saying. You were right Jill, he is the Dragon Prince. And I am surprised was able to dupe all of us like that."

"He hid it to protect his family. To protect you, your mom, your brother, and your sister from any enemies that might have been after him. Yes he is not quite the whole Goofy weird human father you guys thought he was but that doesn't change the fact that he is still your father and did all of this to protect you. Yes I have a million questions for him about our specie's history but that can wait. What is the real reason we all came here?!"

Jesse sighed. "To meet with my family and have endless FUN surfing, swimming, and stuff like that."

"Great. Now it's time for you and your girlfriend to go have a good time with the rest of your family whether you like it or not."

That last part caught him by surprise. She never referred herself as his girlfriend and even though they hung out together a lot he never really considered her his girlfriend either but it looked like that was going to change as well. He smiled and then yelled, "OK. Lets go do this."

Meanwhile at their base in the forests of northern New York Commander Brian Shepard and his team were looking through all the data the Huntsclan collected on the Long Family. Apparently they seemed to think that the family were dragons but didn't have any real evidence which is why they never acted upon it. Brian couldn't believe it either but he was curious. He had known Johnathan since they were best friends in the Cougar Scouts and it always seemed like he was hiding something but now he was sure it had something to do with this. Ashley was concerned for Brian. "Sir, do you really think that organization was really targeting your childhood best friend and his family because they think they were some sort of magical flying reptiles?!"

Commander Brian simply answered. "We have seen strange stuff like that before Ash when we were investigating Eli Pandarus and that genius school of his. John was my best friend growing up and it's been a while since I last saw him. I just want to meet with him when he is back from his family vacation in Florida. He more than likely doesn't even know who these guys are if so there is nothing to worry about."

"Sir I really think we should tell the General. I've looked up some info on the Long family and your friend John's sons are both best friends with the General's daughter. I really think you should let him know what we are doing before we investigate into the Long family any more than we already have."

"Fine then. Put me in contact with General Carter."

Meanwhile back at the island they were all trying to have a good fun time. Lao Shi, Susan, and Johnathan were all sitting together on the beach while Johnathan told them more minor stuff about his past. While they were doing that Jake and Greggy were going to have a rematch of the Dragon Competition that was interrupted the last time by the Shark people. Jesse and Fu were going to be the judges. "OK guys the rules are simple." Jesse began. "The first 2 competitions will be worth a sort of low amount of points but the last competition will be worth even more than the first 2 combined. Fu and I will judge this thing fairly down the middle. Our decisions are final. Dragon with the most points at the end will be declared the winner and gets the bragging rights that go with it. Any questions?"

Greggy rose his hand. "How can I be sure you will judge this evenly? You and Jake are brothers."

Jesse just gave him a cold stare. "Are you saying I won't judge this thing evenly…? Gregory?!"

He could see how angry Jesse was getting and gave the smart answer. "Uh no, sorry."

"Ok you two the first if a fire competition. Give my jaw a reason to drop."

Greggy blew the biggest fireball he possibly could which was about the size of a baseball. Jake then made a fire baseball bat which then hit Greggy's fireball high into the sky and out of view.

"OK I must admit you did good Gregory but Jake is still better with the fire. You may pass him eventually but that remains to be seen. The next competition will be 3 laps flying around the island and Jake I think we should make this one a little fairer. I want to see if you can beat him with both of your arms tied behind your back."

"Sure. I should still be able to beat this little punk even with my arms tied behind my back."

They tied his arms together behind him and Fu blew the whistle to start the race. Greggy took the easy early lead because it was hard for Jake to balance in the air properly with both of his arms tied just below his wings and by the time he finally got well balanced it was too late to win but he did make it a close one.

"Nice job. You won the race Gregory but I have to give some points to Jake for also making it a close one. Now for the last competition you two will duke it out for all the marbles and will be judged accordingly. Now Gregory there is really no other way to make fairer for you without tying him up even more so you'll just have to fight like your life depended on it."

Jake's hands were still tied very tightly behind him. "Hey why don't help untie my hands?"

"Oh come on Jake. You should be able to get out of those yourself. If not than you are pretty much screwed."

Jesse then immediately blew the whistle for the fight to start and Greggy immediately kicked Jake right in the stomach knocking him unto his back in the sand. A few seconds later Greggy was on top of him before Jake could even react and was throwing a few light puches at him. Meanwhile Fu looked at Jesse who was just standing there smiling. "You are enjoying this aren't you?!"

"You know it. You know we sometimes feel like beating each other up but never do. Well I'm going to enjoy this while I can. Besides Greggy isn't really hitting him that hard and Jake's hands should be untied in 3 2 1."

Right as he said 1 Jake transformed his arms back into his human arms so the fire of the transformation would destroy the rope and immediately transformed them back into his dragon hands and gave Greggy a stiff uppercut knocking him into the air. Jake was soon on top of him and had his clws in the air as if he was ready to rip out his throat. Greggy was begging for mercy at that point. "Wait! Please don't hurt me! You win! You win!"

Jake got off of him and Jesse started clapping. "Congratulations Jake, you managed to beat him even better than I hoped you would. You win this year's dragon competition but you should start preparing for next year's because I won't be beaten as easily as he was."

That night everyone congratulated Jake on winning the competition and Greggy shook his hand saying it was a good match and that they should do a 3 way battle during the next reunion with Jesse. They had a great dinner, went to sleep, and flew home the next day.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world a plan was being set into motion which would soon change the world forever. Chang met up with the robed dragon known as Agent Smith. "Soon our master will be ready for the next phase of his plan. You next job is to retrieve the medallion by any means necessary. I will support you if you need it but you should be able to do this yourself."

He kneeled and said "I shall not let you down."


	7. Friends and Lies

Commander Brian Shepard has not seen his friend Johnathan in just over a decade. Since he joined JSOC he has been dealing with many threats to the United States within its borders but lately they have been giving him assignments that seemed to deal with supernatural stuff from investigating into Eli Pandarus's business to securing abandoned Huntsclan bases. He had always though Johnathan was a little strange, that he was always hiding something and that perhaps this might be it. Was his family really all dragons? There was only one way to find out. He went up to the front door of the Long's home and knocked on it.

Jake answered the door. He was kind of shocked to see someone in a military uniform. "Who are you?"

He answered. "I am Commander Brian Shepard. I work with JSOC investigating supernatural threats to the United States. I am also an old friend of your father's. May I speak with him?"

Jake was a bit nervous. Did they find out they were dragons? He turned around and called for his Dad. Johnathan came down the stairs and was a little shocked to see who was at the door. "Brian? Wow it has been too long." They shook hands and then gave each other friendly pats on the back. Susan invited him in and later Brian and Johnathan were sitting down in the living room talking to each other. "So how have you been doing?" Johnathan asked. "Heard you are a Commander with JSOC now."

"A lot of the work I have been doing was actually with both NASA and the US Air Force. I investigate what cannot be explained by normal science. Stuff that people tend to associate with religion and magic."

That last word was what really caught him off guard. "Magic?! Seriously Brian you can't believe everything you read about."

"Well when you compare the facts to fiction sometimes you find similarities, and when you find many in the same place things start to add up that maybe not all the stories are myths. That some may actually be true."

"Sounds interesting."

They talked a bit more and then Brian asked if Johnathan wanted to escort him back to his SUV waiting out front. He said sure and walked with him back to the SUV while Jesse watch from the window of his room on the second floor. Brian then started telling him the truth. "You know I didn't come here just for a visit. I came here because of my current investigation."

"Yea I kind of figured that out when you told me what you do. I just don't see what this has to do with me."

"Not just you John but your entire family. I have some pretty convincing data and info that says you and your family are all dragons. We also have a video of a red dragon sounding exactly like your son Jake speaking with someone called the Huntsgirl."

"Where did you get that?!" Now he was concerned.

"From one of their abandoned bases along with a lot more info on you and your family that we didn't even know about. We now know about the conflict between the Huntsclan and the Dragons. We know that you and your family are dragons! It is only now that we have enough evidence to prove it."

He had definitely said that loud enough for Jesse to hear it. "Aww crap he knows." Jesse said under his breath and then began to race back to the front door.

"Jon please don't make it hard on us. We just want to bring you to our base and ask a few classified questions. That is all."

"You are not taking me anywhere!" He then heard the sounds of guns clicking as their safeties were turned off and this only made him angrier. Brian had a worried look in his eye when he saw John's eyes turn red. "You really think that is a good idea?! You're not going to shoot me Brian, not here, not now, not ever. If the other dragons were to find out, especially the council and my family... well let's just say it would not end well for you."

"I knew this would eventually happen." John continued. "I am surprised it happened this soon and that it is you Brian. That my own best friend is the one handing me over to the government just so they can dissect me and study me. That hurts more than anything else."

"Really John?! I have known you since elementary school. Heck we were Cougar Scouts together and not once did you ever tell me you were a dragon. How do you think that makes me feel?!"

"You think I would tell you just like that. It was not just the humans we were hiding from. I even used magic to make myself look like a child to hide better." He then shifted in size and made himself look and sound exactly like he did when he was pretending to be 10 years old.

Brian had a shocking look in his eyes as he watched his friend turn into a 10 year old right in front of him. "OK that is just freaky."

"Along with disgusting." Ashley added.

"I turned myself into a child so that I could learn from humans as I 'grew up' with them. Yes I lied about who I truly was but our friendship was real Brian. It was all real and you have to believe that."

Ashley then told Brian that the General was expecting them.

"I am sorry John but this has to be done. If I tell the General that your kids are dragons as well than they will be taken in for study as well. If you resist than this will get ugly and I know you don't want that to happen either."

"Fine. But I am not doing this for you."

Brian did not like what he was doing but it had to be done. For the good of the human race the dragons had to be contained so they could not threaten the United States or any of the other nations. It is the reason the Huntsclan was created decades ago but they were way too radical and ended up becoming something similar to terrorists. Brian's job was to contain the dragons preferably without killing them but he knew they really didn't care. They were getting really close to finding Draco Island and when they did they would try to wipe the dragons out. Brian didn't want that to happen but he knew there was nothing he could do about it, all he could do was protect them from harm but first they had to be contained, and in order to be contained they had to be captured. Johnathan was already in the back of the SUV with the windows and doors closed and before he opened the other side door to get in he sighed and looked over at Ashley and said. "You know what to do."

She had a sad look on her face and answered. "Yes sir." She knew what they were about to do and she didn't want to do it but they were doing this to protect his family. "All right boys we need to do this quickly and quietly. We are going to try to take them into protective custody but Brian believes they shall resist. We are to bring them in alive. Is that understood?"

They answered. "Yes ma'am."


	8. Allies or Enemies ?

**It has been really fun writing this story and for the next part of the story it will be really hard to tell who are really the good guys and the bad guys because everyone believes what they are doing is for the greater good and that includes the Dark Dragon.**

Jesse looked out the window and saw the soldiers with their guns drawn getting closer to the door. He locked the door and calmly said "Jake I need you to get our mother and sister out through the back of the house now. Try to get over to Grandpa's shop and I will meet you there after I make sure these guys don't follow you."

Jake and the others were a bit confused. "Wait what happened? Did they take Dad?!"

"Yep and now it looks like they are coming after us as well. No Jake if we stay and fight it's going to be a losing battle even for us but I can at least hold them off long enough for you guys to get away."

Jesse made sure that they got out the back ok and transformed into his full Orange Dragon form and then right as the soldiers were about to knock the door down he kicked it out from the other side knocking back any soldiers that were in front of it. They tried to shoot at him but he was too quick and they all missed. Then he jumped at them from above and tackled one of them and then quickly knocked out a few others with quick jabs at their weak points, after reapeating this a few more times the only ones left were him and Ashley. Jesse was holding out his claws and Ashley was pointing her gun at him but didn't fire.

Jesse looked at his options and knew there was almost no way of getting out of this without hurting her but he didn't want it to come to that. "Look lady I really don't want to hurt you but I will do what I have to in order to protect my family and our home. I know why you are here and I know you are getting really close to finding our specie's island but it doesn't have to be like this. Our races can be united but it will never happen until both sides can agree to become friends."

"I know that. But we have strict orders to make sure your race is contained and make sure it is no threat to the United States or anyone else. That is why we came here to capture you. To put you guys into protective custody to make sure the others don't find you."

"What others? Who are you talking about?"

"Officially we work for General Carter, your friend Trixie's father. But there is this other Asian guy he sent in recently that honestly scares the hell out of all of us. Brian and the rest of us have been secretly looking for classified info on this guy and found out he is a part of an organization called the Inner Circle that has strong ties with our government and other governments around the world including China. They are hunting down supernatural artifacts supposedly created thousands of years ago but we do not know what they plan to do with them. From what we have been able to tell they are parts of some sort of machine but we have no idea what it is capable of doing, but we can tell it could be bad."

Jesse was surprised by all the intel she was willingly giving him. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

She had a really worried look on her face and he could pretty much see the answer. "Because I am afraid Brian is getting dragged too deep into this. That this is all becoming too personal for him to handle because of his friendship with Johnathan and your family, I'm afraid that if we don't do something this is going to eventually kill him. I'm telling you all this because I trust you. I believe there can be peace between our races but first we have to figure out what these guys are planning and put a stop to it."

Later on at the electronic shop Jake, Haley, Susan, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie, Spud, and Jill were waiting for Jesse to arrive and he eventually did in his human form but his clothes were pretty ragged and scratched up. Jill immediately gave him a big hug, "We were so worried. We thought you have been captured. What happened?"

"It's a long story but I can tell you that Brian's Second in Command named Ashley knows about our situation with the human militaries getting close to finding Draco Island and has agreed to help us but she also told me about something very bad. There is an organization that is pretty much convincing all the governments of the world to agree to his plan that will make them all much more powerful. And I believe I know who the leader is."

They all asked who.

Jesse sighed and gave his answer. "I believe that the Dark Dragon has returned and if we don't come up with a way to stop him this could lead to all-out war between us and the humans."

Meanwhile back at Brian's base in upstate New York Johnathan woke up restrained to a chair in some sort of interrogation room. He had been knocked out on the way over when Brian plunged some sort of needle into the side of his head right behind the left ear. He had a feeling something like that would happen but he didn't really think Brian would do something like that to him, at least not intentionally. Brian then came into the room closing the automatic locking door behind him and let him out of the restraints. "I'm sorry Johnathan but we couldn't let you really know where our base was located and hope you can forgive me for knocking you out without any warning. But there are some very important people here that would like to talk with you and they won't take no for an answer."

Johnathan understood. He agreed to do it their way for a little while. He would talk to these important people and then try to get back to his family by any means necessary if they didn't just let him out afterwards. The first to enter was a very tall African American wearing an Air Force General uniform who he recognized as Trixie's father. "General Carter I presume?"

"I see you already know who I am but I also know who you claim to be, and who you really are."

"If you know so much than why am I here? What are the questions that you need me to answer?"

"I want to know if what they say is really true. Are you and your family really all dragons? And are there thousands more just like you?"

Johnathan simply turned into his light blue dragon form while still sitting and smiling. "There are many more than that General. And I can assure you that we are capable of defending ourselves against any and all enemies stupid enough to try to attack us."

"I do not doubt your strength but I do doubt your resolve. Why have you and your race been hiding all this time instead of trying to coexist peacefully beside us as equals, possibly even as allies?"

"You and I both know the answer to that question. You humans are too ignorant. You get afraid of anything that might be seen as a threat to you and the only solution you can ever come up with is to have it destroyed. The only thing you humans seem to believe in is survival of the fittest."

"I guess in a way you are right. Power and Greed are what can change even the best of people into their worst enemies but what our government and I are striving for right now between our races is equality. A way to put us on equal terms with your race both physically and mentally and the man that I want to introduce to you has come up with a way to do just that."

Another man entered the room. He was an Asian American with black hair and dark red eyes. General Carter continued, "This man has found something that is capable of making us all equal and it is time to let him tell you what it is."

The man had an evil looking smile and stared at Johnathan and said in a slightly deep voice that was really familiar to him. "Hello John. It has been a long time since we last saw each other."

Johnathan had a really worried look on his face as he recognized who it was as the real Dark Dragon in his human form. "Zarthos."


	9. Stories of the Past

Jesse and the team were in the shop when he finally received a message from Ashley telling them where their father was being held and what was happening.

"They are holding him at their base in the forests north of the city. There is another dragon there named Zarthos that has taken control of the base and is interrogating him. Does that name seem familiar to you Grandpa?"

Lao Shi brought out a large book that contained the history of the dragons. "That is the real name of the Dark Dragon. He wanted to secure dragon dominance of the world and in order to do that he had to wipe out the humans and would have if they did not sacrifice their powers to stop him. All they say about where he came from is that he was born of pure evil and will stop at nothing to wipe out the humans once and for all."

"There must be something wrong with that because I don't see Trixie's father or anyone else ever agreeing to something like that."

Jake was looking out the window and noticed 2 black SUV's pulling up. "Uh guys it looks like we may have company."

Jesse looked out as well and saw the Special Forces getting out of them. "Guys we need to get to the roof. If we are lucky we can get to the elevator to Draco Island without being seen by them. Let's go."

Meanwhile back at the base Zarthos had begun his conversation with Johnathan. "It has been a long time since we last saw each other brother."

"We are not brothers."

"Say what you want but it does not change the truth. We are brothers John and in your mind you know what I'm doing is right. I never wanted to destroy the humans like the others believed, I wanted to turn them into dragons, to make them the same as us. I had a son that helped me in the past but then something changed inside of him. It twisted him and turned him evil and now he is the one who wants to destroy all the humans."

"He was the ones my son's thought was the real Dark Dragon but I knew otherwise."

"I knew I had to help preserve our race after the others died and so I gave a bit of my chi to humans and created the first members of the Dragon Order but now I see those numbers were much too low than what they should have been."

"So what stopped you from changing all the humans into dragons?!"

"I did not have enough power to change them all myself. I needed something much more powerful to change them all. I needed the machine."

"True the machine was created long ago to turn individual humans into dragons that we knew we could trust at the time, those that proved themselves and earned the right to be one of us. But it was never made to be able to change more than one at a time. Even if it was possible they have not all earned that right yet."

"The humans have proven time and time again that they are ready for the responsibilities that come with the dragon powers. General Carter's daughter is the best friend of your sons Jesse and Jake and she knows very well what they are and is ok with it. You keep thinking that if the governments find out about the dragons they would attack. Well what if you are wrong. What if they wanted to be one of us instead?"

"The Huntsclan would have disagreed."

"And now they are no longer a threat to the plan thanks to Jake's girlfriend Rose. They were the only thing stopping me from doing this plan in the past and with them now out of the way no one can stop me. Not even you brother."

"The machine is not capable of turning everyone into dragons. It would require a tremendous amount of magical energy to succeed and even if you somehow collected all the magical energy on the planet it would not be enough."

"That is where you are wrong brother. There is one thing that holds that kind of power. Something you once held very close to you, something which your son now wears around his neck."

"The Medallion?!"

"It contains some of the power of Bahamut himself. Once it is interfaced with the machine it will provide enough power to turn all the humans into dragons. We would all be equal and the world may finally know peace."

"I swear if you lay a claw on him will kill you myself and make sure it is very slowly and painfully."

"I won't hurt him John but I need that medallion. The humans and dragons cannot stay separate forever, we were meant to live together in peace and turning them all into dragons as well will help us do just that. You have to start thinking of the greater good instead of only yourself. Back then you actually agreed to this plan, but then our father began infecting you with his lies until now where you can't even tell the real difference between right and wrong."

"Our father showed me who the enemy is. You were threatening to destroy us all and in a way you did so congratulations. You got what you wanted!"

"That is not how I wanted it to be John. Once the humans were turned into dragons they were supposed to join with the rest of us and there would be peace all across the empire for eternity."

"Bahamut created us all separate for a reason. You can't just undo what he did because you think it may bring peace to the world. The humans still fight amongst themselves and turning them into dragons will not make it any better."

"Perhaps you are right but it is a risk we are willing to make. I already have the support of the US Government, all I need now is the medallion and I will get it one way or the other." He then left the room.

General Carter felt pretty confident about the plan as well. "We don't have to be enemies Mr Long. If this plans succeed our races will be united and there will be nothing we can't do. You have to start thinking about others before yourself. We already know about your island and if the plan works we may be able to become allies and could help you rebuild it back to its former glory. We will give you some time to think about it. This shall be the dawn of a new age. A new age where the world will finally know peace."

Meanwhile Jesse, Jake, and the others made it to Draco Island so they would have a safer place to plan their next move. Soon after they left they saw the US Covert Military forces break into the shop to capture them. They made it to the elevator to Draco safely without being seen by the soldiers that were searching for them. They knew what they had to do and Jesse was determined to find out what the Dark Dragon was planning and put a stop to it.

"Whatever he is planning is big and not even Ashley knew what his real plan was but apparently General Carter knew." He looked over at Trixie. "Apparently your father has been in on it the whole time and is the one that sent those Special Forces after us."

She understood his distrust and she honestly should have seen it coming. "Ever since that Christmas a few years ago when Jake flew over his base and melted the ice off the planes he had become obsessed with figuring out what it was that was capable of doing that. He eventually said that he was going to be away for a while because something big had come up and I believe it was because he found out about you guys being dragons somehow. I know what you all are thinking but I swear I never told any of them about you guys being dragons."

Jake looked at her reassuringly. "We know that Trixie, it wasn't your fault. This was bound to happen sooner or later and we should have seen it coming."

Jesse had a plan and he wouldn't be able to pull it off without her. "They are holding our father at General Carter's main base in upstate New York but we need better info about their defenses before we can mount an assault." He looked over at Trixie again. "You said your father wanted you and your mother to live on the base with him right?"

"Yea. What about it?"

"I think it is time you took him up on that offer. We will need a pair of eyes on the inside to scout out defenses and see where our father is being held. Right now you and Ashley are the only ones that can get the Intel we need from inside the base."

"All right, I'll do it."

"We understand if you don't really want to do this Trixie."

"No you guys are right. This is something that I have to do."

**It's getting close to the end of the story but there will be at least 3 or 4 before the end. I'm also planning a sequel or two that will come after this one. Here is a short promo for the next chapter done in a TV promo format:**

**Its getting close to the end of the story.**

**Spud: You need to be careful Trixie. There is no telling what will happen if you get caught.**

**Relationships will reach their breaking points.**

**Trixie: Why are you doing this Dad? Why are you trying to hurt my friend and his family?**

**General Carter: We won't hurt them but this is something that needs to be done.**

**And more secrets will be revealed. **

**Zarthos: I have a daughter John. A daughter that I gave to the Dragon Council years ago.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far and make sure to follow it so you can read the new chapters as soon as I upload them.**


End file.
